Angelica Pickles
Bio Angelica Charlotte Pickles is the nauseatingly adorable and unbearably beautiful female antagonist from Rugrats and who bullies and bosses her younger costars around and treats them as her slaves. Because she is older than the babies are, she is able to talk to the adult characters on the series (while the babies can only communicate with each other and Angelica) which she uses to take advantage of them. Angelica can best be described as the spoiled, vain, sarcastic, selfish, bratty and antagonistic cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is known for her frequently manipulating the babies for her own gain and calls them "dumb babies", and thinks she is smarter than them. When the character Susie Carmichael was introduced, she was soon favored among the babies, causing Angelica to start a rivalry with her. She'll say and do anything to get what she wants, even though it normally just gets her into, most of the time, serious trouble. However, deep beneath her tough shell, she does really care about her younger playmates at times. For example in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, everyone at the wedding, even Angelica, was shocked when film's main antagonist, Coco LaBouche revealed her true nature towards the babies by knocking them down as she pulled them off the train of her wedding dress, yelling "Off Ze gown, you revolting carpet mice!" In retaliation, Angelica tells the evil woman off, "Listen, lady! Nobody messes with my dumb babies 'cept me!" and she stomps on the dress, which rips and exposes Coco's underpants, and the cruel and horrible woman runs away, sobbing at her humiliating yet well-deserved punishment as tourists take pictures of her underwear. — Angelica revealed the truth to that evil woman's boss Mr. Yamaguchi about her lies claiming that she had a kid's heart (when in reality, she was a cruel, heartless child-hating monster) and was about to marry Chuckie's widowed father Chaz so that she could receive the promotion to become president of EuroReptar Land. This leads to Mr. Yamaguchi, appalled at this deceit, fires her from EuroReptar Land. Appearance Angelica has shoulder-length blonde hair in two pigtails tied with purple bows and wears a reddish-orange long-sleeved blouse with flared cuffs, a purple knee-length sleeveless dress, blue and green polka-dotted tights, orange ankle-high socks, purple and white sneakers, diapers (Season 1 only), frilly panties (Season 2 onwards since she is now potty trained) and a matching camisole. 'Allies:' * Tommy and Dil Pickles (cousins, sometimes), Chuckie (possibly a secret crush) and Kimi Finster (sometimes), Phil and Lil DeVille (sometimes), Susie Carmichael (sometimes), Bowser, Shao Kahn, Alisa Carmichael (sometimes), Buster Carmichael (sometimes), Edwin Carmichael (sometimes), Harold Frumpkin (sometimes), Timmy, Todd, Ty, Terry and Teddy McNulty (sometimes), Brody, Dean, Jean-Claude (at the end of Angelica's In Love), Debbie Thornberry 'Enemies:' *Tommy Pickles (sometimes), Chuckie Finster (sometimes), Kimi Finster (sometimes), Phil DeVille (sometimes), Lil DeVille (sometimes), Susie Carmichael (sometimes), Dil Pickles (sometimes), Rintoo, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, Sunset Shimmer, Scar Snout, Coco LaBouche and her assistant Jean-Claude (Rugrats In Paris: The Movie), The Bully (Smell of Success), Josh Evans, Siri Quotes *"Listen, Lady! Nobody messes with my dumb babies 'cept me!" *"They may be a bunch of dumb babies, but they're my dumb babies!" *"Hey lady, looks like your plan to trick Mr. Yummy-sushi didn't work after all." Portrayals *She is portrayed by Stewie Griffin in Rugrats (gender bent version) *She is portrayed by Bubbleisha *She is portrayed by Brittany Miller *She is portrayed by Taffyta Muttonfudge *She is portrayed by Heather Muldoon *she is portrayed by Buffy Ratzkiwatzki *she is portrayed by Veruca Salt *she is portrayed by Rhoda Penmark *she is portrayed by Lola Loud *she is portrayed by Shrieky *she is portrayed by Darla Dimple *she is portrayed by D.W. Read *she is portrayed by Sharpay Evans *she is portrayed by Darla Sherman *she is portrayed by Claire Brewster *she is portrayed by Suzy Johnson *she is portrayed by Eric Cartman in Rugrats (gender-swap version) *she is portrayed by Mertle Edmonds *She is portrayed by Lucy van Pelt *She is portrayed by Vanessa *She is portrayed by Princes Morbucks Cynthia doll Portrayals *her Cynthia doll is portrayed by Rupert (Stewie Griffin's bear) in Rugrats (gender-bent version) *Cynthia is portrayed by Barbie *Cynthia is portrayed by Sharpay Evans *Cynthia is portrayed by Sunset Shimmer *Cynthia is portrayed by Draculaura *Cynthia is portrayed by Lindsay *Cynthia is portrayed by Minnie Mouse *Cynthia is portrayed by Selena Gomez *Cynthia is portrayed by Diamond Tiara *Cynthia is portrayed by Ming-Ming *Cynthia is portrayed by Clyde (Eric Cartman's stuffed frog) in Rugrats (gender-swap version) *Cynthia is portrayed by Brittany Miller Angelica Pickles Played Chel In The Road To Go Wild She Is A Princess Partner Angelica Pickles Played Cylindria in Rugrats/Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Angelica Pickles Played Emily the Beautiful Engine in Thomas/Rugrats She is a beautiful engine Angelica Pickles Played Baby Bop in Alvin & The Chipmunks Home Video (TV Specials) Angelica Pickles Played Baby Bop in Alvin & The Backyard Gang Angelica Pickles Played Baby Bop in Alvin & Friends (TV Series) Angelica Pickles Played Baby Bop in Alvin's Great Adventure Angelica Pickles Played The Evil Queen in Smurfette White and the Seven Turtles Angelica Pickles played Markowski in Wreck-It Cartoon Network (I know she is female) Angelica Pickles played Morgana in The Little Mer-Doofenshmirtz II: Return to the Seven Seas Angelica Pickles played Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail (WeLoveAnimation Style), An American Tail II: Tommy Goes West (WeLoveAnimation Style), An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (WeLoveAnimation Style) and An American Tail IIII: The Mystery Of The Night Monster (WeLoveAnimation Style) She is a mouse Angelica Pickles played Darla Sherman in Finding Wubbzy (WeLoveAnimation Style) Angelica Pickles played Darla Dimple in Cartoons Don’t Dance Gallery: Angelica.gif Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop.jpg Angelica and Susie.jpg C30236b0-b93a-0132-9a57-0e01949ad350.jpg Angelica-about-web.jpg Angelica Pickles.png Angelica-pickles-rugrats-4.41.jpg|Angelica Pickles in Rugrats (TV series) Angelica-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-41.2.jpg|Angelica Pickles in The Rugrats Movie Angelica-pickles-rugrats-in-paris-54.7.jpg|Angelica Pickles in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Angelica-pickles-rugrats-go-wild-7.02.jpg|Angelica Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild AllGrownUpAngelica1.jpg|Angelica Pickles in All Grown Up Angelica pickles 90s cartoons art jam by jorgeskunk-d9x5ljn.jpg Angelica Pickles.png Angelica.jpg Angelica Pickles.jpg Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-412.jpg Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-413.jpg Rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-414.jpg Rugrats Season 03 Episode 024 - I Remember Melville ~ No More Cookies.mp4 001184087.jpg|Baby Angelica anigif_enhanced-buzz-12945-1362605865-11.gif 87dbcbb8b6f954bd86ad7e9ed855488c.jpg 1207245753_f.jpg untitled_drawing_by_mrsonic777-d9fnum9.png Angelica Picklesangelica pickles by baconlovingwizard-d59lymp.jpg The ruggettes by speeddemon48-dbdchpa.jpg Angelica Pickles (My Style).jpg Angelica Wears Different Colors.png|Angelica wears colored shirts from Blue's Clues & Angelica Pickles Series from 1998 to 2008. il_570xN.1888714680_487v.jpg AngelicaScreams.jpeg IMG 20191112 202509268~2.jpg Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters with a bow Category:Non Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Girly Girls Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Brats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Anti Villians Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Villains Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Idiots Category:Not completely evil Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Comedians Category:Screaming Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Cousins Category:Evil Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Villains with a bad temper Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:1991 Introductions Category:Friends With A Raspy Voice Category:Kids With A Pretty Voice Category:Characters With A Yelling Voice Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Kids Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Straight Category:Gruff Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Gay Category:Angry Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Evil Leaders Category:Mean Characters Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Eating Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Singing characters Category:Angelica and Jenny Category:Vinnytovar